


【GB】危险领域

by whitepoplar



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepoplar/pseuds/whitepoplar
Summary: 兔女白魔x人男枪刃女攻男受注意避雷预警：产卵、口暴决定稍微把章节分小一点（反正技能名还有大把可以用XD
Kudos: 29





	【GB】危险领域

枪刃快速挥舞了一下手中的武器，让刀刃黏附的血液在地面甩出一道红痕，又重新环顾了一下四周，确认这个魔物的巢穴已经被彻底清理。  
“完成。”  
枪刃抬腿正要往外走，却发现某个长耳朵的治疗师还在对着地上交错的蛛网发呆。  
“白魔？走了。”  
白魔转头看他，眼神幽暗，“你过来。”  
枪刃不明所以地走过去，冷不防就被白魔推了一把，女性治疗师的力道让他只是晃了晃身体，不过他有点茫然。  
“衣服脱了。”白魔对他抬抬下巴，简单清楚地下令。  
“……”枪刃楞了一楞，再次看了看四周的环境，“在这里？”  
白魔瞪了他一眼，冷森的目光已经表明了她的决议。  
枪刃马上卸下魔机刃插到一边，脱下大衣随手甩上去，然后是带软甲的里衣……  
“抱歉，只是有点惊讶，我以为你会很讨厌呆在这种地方。”  
他还没忘记这个总是喜欢穿白衣的维埃拉女人是有轻微洁癖的。因为她的关系，现在枪刃砍怪的动作都收敛了很多，毕竟总是一身兽血那腥臭味会让她不满。  
虽然这样说，人的战斗习惯果然还是很难改变的，脱上衣的时候枪刃还是在自己手背发现了不太明显的淡绿色血点，他随便一猜就知道自己脖子上肯定也有，这里怎么没有地方洗澡……  
“没关系，反正要被弄脏的只有你。”  
好吧，看来白魔不准备跟他亲密接触了，想也知道。  
被魔物长久盘踞的洞穴有些潮湿，即便现在魔物被清理一空，空气里也依然弥漫着难闻的臭味，地面……这个黏糊糊的地面连枪刃都不太能接受，更不提白魔了。  
“快点。”  
脱下鞋袜还未来得及感受到赤裸的足底与肮脏地面接触的感受，枪刃已经被白魔推倒在地上。  
远远看着与近距离的皮肤接触毕竟不同，地面恶心的触感让枪刃刚躺下去就下意识挺起身，然后又被白魔按住，“不许动。”  
他的手脚都被缠在一团软绵绵的白色东西里，那个是……  
“是蛛丝。”白魔为他解释，“别看现在好像没什么用，过一会你可能就挣脱不开了。”  
是了，他知道这种东西的特性，凝固之后的蛛丝有超乎它外表想象的坚韧，而他身体被摆成一个大字型，在蛛丝组成的陷阱里等待着自己被困……  
白魔想对他做什么？  
尽管心知肚明她现在正是看着自己的“猎物”落入陷阱，然后做些过分的事情，在枪刃眼里，这位蹲在他面前小心翼翼提着衣摆的维埃拉依然看起来十分无害。  
也许是她洁白无瑕的衣袍，或者纯真的微笑？在幽暗的魔物洞窟里显得格格不入。  
“可以了。”  
“嗯？”维埃拉立起耳朵，鼻子里轻哼了一声，似乎才从走神的状态里醒过来。不由让枪刃有些怀疑，她盯着自己走神了半天到底在想什么。  
枪刃的主动让她稍微有点惊讶，不过这并不影响她接下来的行动。  
枪刃用力挽起手，发现这些大量成束的蛛丝凝固后比他想象的还要坚固，可以说是动弹不得的状态了。  
被禁锢活动的生物本能的恐惧，与无论接下来遭受任何残酷的对待都无法逃脱的想象让他有一些兴奋。  
在隔断视野的眼罩蒙上来之前，他从倾斜的视角看到白魔正仔细地往地上铺野餐布，好让她俯身过来的时候膝盖不碰到脏污的地面，过于讲究的态度让枪刃觉得有一丝好笑，不过赤身裸体被捆在魔物巢穴的他自己显然在可悲程度上更胜一筹。  
别说膝盖，他可是整张后背都贴在了脏臭的地面上，失去了视觉之后，其他的感官都更加敏锐了起来，比如那些粘在地上不明黏液滑腻令人恶心的触感，空气中魔兽留下的臭味，还有血腥味……因为躺在地上的原因，这些味道更加明显了，冲进他的鼻腔几乎有点呛人。  
讲真的，要是他一开始会料到这样的发展，至少会让那些魔兽的尸体堆远一点。  
“枪刃。”  
“嗯？”当他这么哼着声音回应白魔的时候，才发现自己居然下意识屏住了呼吸。实在是太臭了，就算心理能够忍受，他的消化系统也还在抗拒。  
“你还记得刚刚那种叫河畔南加的魔物吗？”  
“什么？”枪刃仔细搜索着回忆，试图从自己的受害魔物名单里找出这个叫……“河畔什么？”  
“算了，不重要。”白魔很快切断了这个话题，让枪刃的心里突然腾起一阵不安……  
不是话题的关系，而是声音。  
枪刃的眼前是一片黑暗。  
并非夜晚或是昏暗的室内，而是如同完全失去了视觉，被眼罩严丝合缝盖去了每一寸缝隙隔断光线，即使大睁着眼睛也看不到任何东西，统治了他赖以获取外界信息感官的是纯粹的黑暗。  
冰冷恶心的地面占据着他的大片触觉，而腥臭味就连屏住呼吸也会从开口说话的嘴巴钻进嗅觉系统，唯一让他感觉好一点的东西只有白魔的声音。  
在漫无边际的黑暗里，只有这点声音连接着他，他冷静地与白魔对话，攀附着这一线熟悉。所以就算只是稍稍暂停了对话，失去了白魔的声音很快让他的知觉飘荡起来。  
因为黑暗而变得敏锐的感官先于理智行动，潮湿而微热的气息吹过他的脸颊的时候，他紧张地绷直了身体，虽然很快就识别出是白魔的呼吸，但身体在这样温和无害的信息就下意识恐惧起来的状态令他觉得有些厌恶。  
白魔近距离观察着他，肆无忌惮地用灼热的视线在枪刃棱角分明的五官上描摹，虽然很想看看那双深邃的眼睛，不过现在暂时还是封闭他的视觉比较好。  
“枪刃……强大如你，是不是从来没有想过自己会这样被俘虏，被那些你甚至想不起名字的魔物侵犯？”  
“……什么？”白魔话里的意思让枪刃突然绷紧了肌肉，有些不敢相信。  
然后一个有些坚硬的东西戳到了他的后穴，表面滑溜溜还有些尖锐，与任何通常性玩具都不同的诡异触感加上荒谬的想象让他顿时惊慌起来。  
“白魔？”  
回答他的是身体被侵入的感知。  
滑溜溜的尖锐物十分顺利地挤了进来，紧张缩起的肛口并不能对这表面湿润的小东西造成任何麻烦，那玩意儿就这么顶进了他的身体。  
与尖锐略细的顶端不同，那东西形状有点像章鱼的触手，后续部分扩得他有些难受，触感依然滑腻又恶心……  
就在他因为这陌生异物的入侵而浑身不适的时候，清脆的消息提示音响起来了，一阵衣料摩擦声后，白魔接起了通讯贝……  
“……哦，可以啊，我帮你问问他。要不你自己跟他讲吧？是的他就在旁边……”  
枪刃几乎忘了去感受身体的异样，全副心神都要贴到通讯贝的对话上去了，白魔的回应让他有种隐隐不妙的感觉，尤其是那声源渐渐朝他靠近，过于贴近的距离模糊能听到通讯贝那边的回话，更是让他背心惊出一层冷汗。  
知道枪刃就在旁边，另一头的声音静了一静，才开始期期艾艾地说话，因为音量太小枪刃听不清内容，但意思似乎是十分抗拒。枪刃好像猜到那边是谁了……  
见鬼，那章鱼手腕一样的东西实在太磨人了，枪刃一边身体打着抖，一边分神紧张着白魔的通讯贝，几乎压不住自己的喘息……  
“哎呀，你怕个什么，他又不吃人，来你自己跟他说。”说着白魔就把通讯贝塞到了枪刃耳边……  
“……”  
“呃，枪……枪刃前辈？”  
“……我不是你前辈。”枪刃眼皮一跳，咬着牙说。  
白魔在旁边咯咯轻笑，“你别吓她嘛。”  
枪刃一开口就十分恶劣的语气吓了学者一跳，就在她踌躇着称呼问题的时候，安静的通讯贝里传来了一声惊喘。  
“枪刃！？……先生？”  
白魔看着枪刃在自己的戳弄下身体激颤，偏偏忍着不敢出声的模样，捂住了嘴巴不让自己笑地太过放肆。她敢说如果现在枪刃还看得见，一定是在死命地瞪她，可失去了视觉四肢被捆躺在这里的枪刃甚至连瞪她的机会都失去了，看起来是那么无助。  
“您那里有什么事吗？！”学者一会没听到枪刃的回答，忍不住紧张起来。  
冰冷滑腻的东西在侵占他的后穴，略显尖锐的头部在内壁搔刮，枪刃脊背躬起，咬得牙齿都要咯咯作响……  
“没事。”极为短促吐出的词汇充满了不耐烦的意味……  
然后枪刃终于低吼起来，“白魔！！”  
终于在枪刃忍不住喘息和呻吟的最后一刻，白魔把那该死的通讯贝拿了回去，十分抱歉，“糟糕触霉头了，他好像不太方便……”  
“那前辈你不要紧吧？”  
“嗯，我……还好，晚点我打给你吧。”  
遮住了收音孔，白魔又凑过来，故意让枪刃听到那边惊慌的“给您添麻烦了”后才挂断了通讯……  
“我学生，是不是很可爱？”  
一听就知道在白魔的刻意引导下对面绝对是误解了什么，枪刃不由对这位白魔压迫下的又一受害者有些同情，“你又……唔……戏弄别人……”  
“哇，这不应该怪你吗？凶，凶，就你会凶！”白魔加了些力，把手里沾满黏液的道具深捅进枪刃身体，“恐吓实习生的坏蛋，就让我来稍作惩戒吧。”  
被操到里面才发现这东西像个前细后粗锥形的圆筒，是空心的，筒形结构的外壁并不完全光滑，有经脉般交错的凸起，随着撑开肉洞的压力嵌入内壁，与人类阴茎的形状与质感都大为不同的胶模带着些有刺激性的黏液，怪异感十足。  
“那种稍微有点刺痛的感觉是魔物的体液，在从内部侵蚀你哦。”  
黏液润滑着他的身体内部，让放置产卵器的过程十分顺利，如果不是白魔在过程中一边接通讯贝还要一边握着道具的底部乱戳的话，也许还能更快一点。  
“呵……呃……”  
随着最后一段被推入身体，收缩的括约肌包覆住产卵器的底端，微微内扣，枪刃松出一口气，身体被怪异东西撑开的感觉又羞耻，又有些轻微的满足感。  
“还不是放松的时候哦枪刃，好戏才刚刚开场。”  
什么东西滑过枪刃的皮肤，在他的腿根留下黏腻的液体，然后那东西就被灌进圆筒的底部，塞入了他的后穴。  
一个一个的，软乎乎的东西填满了因为内壁挤压而有些被压缩产卵器的空洞，然后滑腻的液体就从略尖顶端的小孔挤了出来，像是被冰凉的精液灌进了身体……枪刃为这恶心的触感眉头深皱，全身的肌肉都下意识地抽紧。  
产卵器被紧致的内壁裹住挤压，软乎乎圆滚滚的东西在他身体里缓缓滑动……然后与黏液不同的，更坚硬的东西探出头来，慢慢胀大舔动着他身体深处的软肉，冰冷又怪异的感觉让枪刃呼吸一窒。  
破开了顶端狭窄的关口，产卵器吐出一颗圆润的卵，推开拢合的穴肉落入腔内，带着难以忽视的冷意，与身体由内而外被怪物侵占的恐怖感。枪刃挣动了一下四肢，想要夹紧的双腿无法逃脱坚韧蛛丝的拘束，依然向着入侵者门户大敞，腿根肌肉绷紧，穴肉收缩。  
“唔！”枪刃突然挺起身体，连同下体的反应一起昂起头。  
没有任何预兆的，也没有留给他喘息的时机，第一颗卵排入体内后，随着应激反应的穴肉收缩，产卵器飞快地再次挤出第二颗，将第一颗顶入更深处，然后是第三颗……  
汲取了些人体热度的第一颗卵被推入深处只有微微的凉，后来的卵却仍在掠夺温度，一股脑被灌入了好几颗体积不小的的东西在身体里让枪刃倒抽冷气，脚趾蜷缩，黑色眼罩下的眼睛都惊讶地睁开了直直望向无边黑暗。  
赤裸的身体上肌肉一寸寸暴起，他试图挽起手臂，试图踢动脚腕，猛力的挣扎却只让惨白色的蛛丝慢慢切进身体……  
白魔抚摸着他，手指在那些绷紧起来富有力量感的肌肉表面流连，感受着柔软皮肤下人类男性被压制的爆发力，揉捏着，抚弄着，沦为玩物的人类身体的每一部分，看着他失神地张开嘴，身体抽动，牙关打颤……  
然后取笑他，“感觉如何？”  
产卵器圆筒状的空腔里已经溢满了明胶卵附带的乳白黏液，白魔探进手指，撇开包覆的肥厚软肉，拽住边缘往里顶弄，摩擦着吸附过紧的肠肉，挤出枪刃猝不及防漏出的轻声呻吟，“被那些连名字都不配你记起的弱小魔物，操到肠子里面生蛋。”  
被遮住眼睛的枪刃轻摆着头，身体轻微地挺动，下意识地想要摆脱被黏糊的怪物卵填充肠道的恶心感。  
临近产卵器端口的那一截肠子已经被来回经过的冰凉物体冻得发疼，抽搐着想要蜷缩起来，而周围的肉体还在源源不断地为它输送温暖，下体像被刺进了一把冰刀，在他的肠子里搅动，偏偏明胶卵的触感却十分柔滑，温柔地抚慰着他因为寒冷而激颤的身体，在里面汲取着他的体温，享受人类温暖肉体的缠绕。  
被蛛网所困，陷在腥臭的魔物巢穴，赤身裸体被怪物压在身上，形状怪异的阴茎操进他屁股……恐怖的幻想中，他几乎能感觉到魔兽粗糙的硬毛蹭着他的双腿与胸腹，后穴被射满了怪物的冷精……  
“好……唔……”  
“什么？”  
枪刃打着哆嗦，嘴唇发白，“冷……”  
“冷？那是当然咯，毕竟是水生生物，正是要用你的温度把小宝宝孵化嘛。”白魔没有停顿地把明胶卵继续置入圆筒，就连腿根都沾满了乳白黏液的股间实在淫靡非常，隔着黏液的润滑摸了摸嫩滑的腿根股缝，白魔对枪刃这副动弹不得任她玩弄的状态十分满意。  
“没关系，很快就让你热起来。”  
白魔的话让枪刃本能地察觉到了危险而拧动身体，然而坦露的胸膛上绵软的肉粒依然轻巧地被白魔捻在指尖。从两侧拈起了蜷缩的肉粒轻轻搓动，温热的麻痒的感觉就一簇簇钻进脑子，白魔专注地一边搓弄，一边将肉粒轻揪起来，像是为那挺起的乳头塑形，她一会往上扯扯，一会往下扯扯，有一下没一下，玩弄着枪刃渐渐敏感起来的乳尖，直到满溢的欲望将皱缩的乳头撑满，鼓鼓胀胀的两粒硬肉挺立在胸膛上。  
白魔小心地趴到他身上，毫不在意自己的小腹正蹭过枪刃发烫的阴茎，只小声地警告他，“你不要乱动噢，要是我一会要是掉下去就怪你。”  
然后湿热的气息吹过他的胸膛，一股一股，吹得枪刃脑袋嗡嗡，喘息声也粗重起来。把大拇指架到枪刃的胸膛，人类的肌肤被指节压住微微下陷，白魔坏坏地对准挺立的乳头一个弹指……  
“唔嗯！”  
像是乘着的一块冲浪板在海上颠簸了一下，白魔趴在枪刃身上轻笑，笑声的震动透过胸膛，传导到胸膛剧烈起伏喘息着的枪刃身上，像金色的微风吹过稻田，让他的身心都一齐摇荡起来。  
白魔刚止住笑意撑着手臂起身，又嘤咛一声趴下来，拽着枪刃的手臂上肉的一阵拧，“说好了不动呢？！”  
枪刃正被身体里疾奔乱突的快感弄得晕头转向，刚挤出一句辩解，就被白魔一把握住高高竖起的阴茎给掐断了话音。  
“还说没有，那这一动一动的是什么，戳得人家好难受哦。”  
白魔故作天真的说话方式一如既往令人牙酸，枪刃心里想着不跟她计较，脸颊却浮起了绯红。  
白魔直起身，一手握住枪刃的阴茎抚弄，一手撑住他的胸膛抬起腿，膝盖压上他微鼓的腹部，激起一阵轻微挣扎，俯身，像只在溪边饮水的优雅林鹿，探下脖颈，伸出粉嫩的舌尖，在枪刃的一边乳头上轻轻拨弄。湿润温暖的触觉在敏感部位滑动，细小的快感蓄积了太多，让枪刃触电一般身体一颤。  
然后更深地探下头去，更用力地舔上去，白魔灵巧的舌头在乳晕上来回打转，舌侧剐蹭着乳头，甜蜜又痛苦的感觉仿佛要把枪刃的灵魂都拎起，他挺着胸膛去迎合那诱人的致命吸引力，于是随着白魔口腔里温热的大口哈气吹上胸膛，甜润的嘴唇亲吻了上来，让人眩晕的轻微吸力吮起他的乳肉，被温热的感觉包围了，白魔用牙齿轻轻咬住他左右错动，软软的舌头抵住乳尖，时不时用舌尖往沟壑里轻拱。  
枪刃的脑子里乱糟糟的，好像整个人都被暖融融的感觉融化了，喉头冒出细细的呻吟，伸起脖子想与看不见的恋人脖颈交缠，于是在白魔一阵快速撸动后给予的拥抱中，他被颠上了高空。  
高潮的爽快感，与滑腻物体拱入身体深处的感觉一同灌进意识。  
“好了，奖励时间结束。”  
白魔从枪刃身上下来，低头看一眼自己的袍子，为这偏离轨道的计划外事件苦恼了一瞬，深深为自己的不冷静感到后悔。明明想好要只用道具尽情羞辱枪刃的，她怎么又一时忘情贴了上去？  
不过从现在补救大概也不算晚？  
手掌从枪刃微微隆起的小腹上平缓地拂过，力道轻柔，几乎只是抚着那里的柔软汗毛在滑动，若有若无的轻触让人痒痒的。  
“枪刃的肚子已经吃进了好多蛋哦，被魔物操进肠子里产卵就那么爽吗，让你下面的小洞，这么饥渴地吞咽？”  
更大些的明胶卵继续被置入产卵器，挤压着浊液从结合边缘溢出，撑得产卵器有些微鼓，用指尖轻推着那枚卵滑入深处，白魔注视着那果冻似的卵被收缩的肠肉推挤着，缓缓被四周的黑暗吞没……  
“好厉害。”  
外部无法看见的内部，硕大的明胶卵挤出隘口的过程有些艰难，冰凉的卵体刚颤颤巍巍吐出小半又缩了回去， 紧张着的肌肉疲劳地舒缓回去，准备下一次努力。枪刃的全副意识也仿佛被这异物侵占身体的触觉所侵略了，几乎难以接受外界的信息。  
按了按那滑腻的，一张一吸的穴口，白魔发出了略带讽刺的感叹，“还以为是落败勇者被魔物奸淫，强迫受孕十分凄惨，结果你还蛮喜欢的嘛。”  
“住……”内里的硕大明胶卵终于在压迫力下突破了狭窄尖端落入肠道，剪断了他准备吐出的话语，推动肠道里满满的圆卵一个个推挤滚动，深入到不可思议部位的第一颗卵又往前拱了拱，已经被体温煨暖的球体像是体内未成形的胎儿，要钻到肚子的深处去，被这迷乱的感觉冲刷着意识，枪刃的声音模糊而细弱，激起了白魔更大的施虐欲。  
“还嘴硬呢，屁股一嘬一嘬吸着卵的不是你吗？夹着弱小魔物的丑鸡巴榨精耶，真想叫其他人看看，你这淫乱又下贱的样子。”  
“嗯……呃……”  
枪刃努力控制着已经被滑动的卵反复操弄到发麻的后穴肌肉，却止不住自己身体将卵推入身体的动作，被硕大的明胶卵塞满了肠道，枪刃的小腹怪异地凸起来了一截，肚皮也绷紧了起来……从未被性器造访过的肠道正被一颗颗的卵滚过滑过，揉动按摩……  
是魔物，魔物的阴茎从他的腿间，操进他的身体，一涨一涨，在他的内部吐蛋。他承受着魔物奸淫，被迫用柔嫩的肠肉裹住肮脏的魔物卵，用自己的体温煨热那恶心的罪恶的小东西。下腹寒气满溢，一片冰冷，可被滑腻软乎的卵揉弄的身体却快感流窜，燥热难耐。  
身体，被怪异的，恶心的东西，侵占了。  
意识也变得奇怪起来。  
又什么软软的东西，从他失神张开的嘴里插了进去，弹动着，戳着他的上颚，压住他的舌头……白魔摁着他的下巴制止他牙齿咬合，“不要反抗嘛人类的勇者，就来满足你上面的小嘴了。”  
又腥又苦的味道滑进了口腔，随之戳刺进来的产卵器让枪刃的吞咽反应更加强烈了，他喉头收缩，身体剧烈地抵抗着外物的入侵，然而冰冷的黏液依旧从每一个咽喉张开的空隙灌进他的食道，白魔掐着他的喉咙，把丑陋的中空软胶玩具顶到了尽头，最后以齿间被撑进了产卵器底端特制的钢环为结束。  
枪刃的挣扎暂停了一瞬。  
他的喉咙与口腔，甚至脸上，都溢满了那些怪异的黏液。  
“你已经是孵化魔物的苗床了，乖乖吃下更多吧。”  
被迫吞入了弹动着的卵，卵被推进了喉咙，钻出尖端，圆润的表面在他的食道腔壁上摩挲，然后卵挤开狭窄的腔道，撑在他的胸腔里，好像压迫了他的肺部一样让他呼吸困难。  
然后是更多，更多的卵，像是要一口口吞吃掉他一样涌进来……  
白魔的声音听起来十分遥远，枪刃的眼泪早已濡湿了眼罩，被强迫撑开的口腔里，腥臭仿佛要灌满他的意识，让他无瑕注意自己惊恐睁开的眼球正被潮湿的眼罩布料摩擦着。  
“唔……唔……”  
枪刃的呻吟带上了哭腔，眼泪倒流到他的喉咙，他无助地收紧肌肉，却更快地压迫卵灌进食道，鼻腔喷出的呼吸潮热，黑暗从四周侵袭过来，快速瓦解着他的抵抗。  
好难过……  
好像活物般的圆卵，在他的食道里蠕动着，一点点地，好像要撑破他的胸膛，扼住他的呼吸，就像经由后穴灌进揉弄他的肠子的卵一样，在诡异的错觉里，他的肺也被这样攥紧了又松开，反反复复被邪恶地触感把玩。  
微冷的风吹过他的眼前，掀开的眼罩下，枪刃的眼周被汗液与泪水沾满，渴求已久的视野猝不及防到来，黑暗崎岖的洞顶岩壁却只更加提示了他所遭受的屈辱。  
“真可爱，露出了好像高潮一样的表情呢。”  
完全没有认识到自己的行为，屁股一缩一缩吸着卵，喉间还不住吞咽的枪刃，简直就像一只饥渴的淫兽。  
失去焦点双眼只顾茫然望着前方，黝黑的洞穴里白色的蛛网交错，乱七八糟的丝线好像在他的意识里也同样缠裹……  
“唔姆……”  
这是……  
这种突如其来的轻微饱腹感。  
胃，胃囊里……掉进了卵……  
想要呕吐的恶心感猛撞击进了他的胃。  
随着胃壁的剧烈收缩，枪刃难以抑制地躬起身，扯动四肢被蛛丝勒入切割，然后胃里的酸液涌了上来，他像一只无法破茧的蚕蛹，在痛苦地挣动着，手指插进地面，扣挖出肮脏的黏土。  
然而喉头被产卵器死死抵住，根本无法吐出任何东西，胃酸反向灌进口腔，与黏液混合在一起，又酸又腥的味道让他的胃更猛烈地收缩绞紧，他浑身抽搐，弹动着几乎要把自己的手臂勒断。  
“唔……”  
后穴的卵因为肌肉的剧烈收缩，被产卵器激射进他的身体，无法推拒，无法抵抗，黏糊糊的卵塞满了他的肚子，让枪刃地小腹像孕妇似得鼓起来，然后胃部的酸液终于缓慢地回流，那液体烧灼了他的嗓子，令他的呻吟声都沙哑低沉了许多。  
强烈的痛苦让枪刃的意识回归了一些，他眼泪濡湿了眼角，紧闭的眼皮上，乌黑的睫毛被黏成一缕一缕，在不流畅的断续呼吸下颤抖不停。  
“不……不……”  
擦过腿根，白魔的手掌的接触，让他小幅度抽动着腿，下意识想要远离。  
腹部的绞痛像一个漩涡，把他不堪一击的尊严都一点点残忍地搅碎了，“别进来……”  
到极限了……  
无助地张开口腔里的卵，一颗颗被压进喉咙，在食道滑动，落入胃囊汇合，罪恶的小球们挤挤挨挨凑在一起，填充着小小的空腔，让枪刃的上腹也坠得难受。  
仿佛被当做了卵的容器，感受被彻底无视，一步步，变成魔物纯粹的生殖工具……  
脸部，脖子，大腿，小腹，全部泥泞不堪，就身体的内部也是……混满了恶心的黏液，他裸着身体，躺在魔物的巢穴，被他所轻蔑的低贱生物奸淫，身下的地面都被弄湿了，泡着他的皮肤，股沟都沾上了湿滑的触感……  
看凶猛猎豹此刻像只寒风中的雏鸟一样眼神无助，身体微颤，真是引人兽欲大发，不过白魔只是轻抚着他的腹部，挤出了最后一粒卵，缓缓抽离了产卵器。  
已经撑在那里太久的产卵器被抽出，有种怪异的身体的一部分也被抽离身体的错觉，随着轻微的放松感，压迫太久的穴肉慢慢拢合，深处的卵迅速填补过来，仿佛失禁一般的触感让他羞耻地微蜷起脚趾。  
“唔！”  
然后一枚坚硬的东西塞到了他的后穴，牢牢卡在肛口，阻止了内容物流出，是肛塞。  
还真是……容器一般的对待啊。  
然后是口腔的产卵器，拆开过了一会才意识到可以闭合牙齿，但自己的上下颚都仿佛厌恶了彼此，难以接受对方冰冷的温度与恶心的味道，只是因为肌肉过于劳累而勉为其难相互依靠。  
白魔割开了那些纠缠着枪刃的蛛丝，然而分开的四肢聚集不起什么力气也瘫在那里。已经完全被填满了内部，他的胃，他的肠子，好像被无形的大手揉弄，拉扯，被剥开的不止衣物，还有他的皮肤，他的外壳，拧着他的内脏，连同他的灵魂一起……  
明胶在他的体内软化，膨大……  
仿佛要压裂腔壁，渗透进他的血液，饱胀的痛苦感像缓慢升温的水，煎熬着他的心神，脱力已久的手脚终于缩了回来，他浑身都冷极了，然而身体的感受却被煮的沸腾。  
好奇怪……  
忽然间，一切都好像离他远去了。  
不止是羞耻与痛苦，连冷与热的感受都消失不见，好像整个世界都被那种柔软又粘连的奇怪感觉吞没了，世界在他的身体里蠕动……  
枪刃的蜷缩起来的手指，虚弱地挠过白魔的手臂，潮湿又轻柔的触感让白魔感觉自己抱着只还未曾长出爪子的幼猫。  
像是有活物，在他的身体里膨胀……  
他张开口，仰起脖子，混合着胃液与那些奇怪黏液，胃囊与食道已经无法容纳的卵从他的鲜红喉咙里露出圆鼓鼓的淡黄色表面，让他的口腔充满了生殖器官一般的糜乱感。  
寂静的魔物洞窟，浑浊的水滴一滴滴从洞顶摔到地面……  
枪刃间断的痛苦抽搐在一个微妙的时刻暂停住了。  
痛苦蜷缩的躯体缓缓伸开了，展开手臂，挺直脊背，他睁大了双眼，大大地睁开，眼角都拉到像要撕裂，张开的口腔里，淡黄卵体像是要瞪出眼眶的眼球一样颤巍巍地在喉头软肉收缩挤压下凸现出来。他肩背也紧缩起来，像一只羽化完毕的昆虫，停止了在地表蠕动的幼虫姿态……  
极致的痛苦竟然如此寂静无声，不是尖刺不是火灼，也不在身体的任何一处部位落脚。要被撑破了，从内到外，内脏要被压扁了，胸膛要被破开了，皮肤崩裂，血液逆流，浓烈的痛苦在他周身流淌，像是要熔化。  
眼里的最后一息光亮也被残忍地夺去，随着磨损严重的精神一起。  
真迷人。  
失去了作为人的尊严，赤身裸体的枪刃宛若一尊漂亮的器皿。  
被操软身体，变成了魔物的玩具，发泄欲望与生产的工具，大着肚子满脸潮红，大张着嘴像是要给什么巨形魔物含屌，一副下贱的样子。  
白魔抓着他湿漉漉的头发拽他坐起来，枪刃瘫软的身体让她感觉自己像提着一段沉甸甸被操熟了的烂肉，无光的眼睛里因为体位变动，肠道又被狠狠揉动，闪过了混着痛苦的快意。  
呵，英雄。  
“瞧你这副春情荡漾的淫态，方圆百里的魔物闻到你的味道都想来操穿你的肠子。”  
白魔揪紧了枪刃前额的头发，掌根用力下压强迫他仰起头，另一只手掰开他的下颚，手指还没插进嘴里就被腻了满手的涎水让白魔有些发恼，扣着他的舌根用力压住，抬起膝盖狠狠撞他的后背。  
“快点吐出来！含这么久，想孵到小怪物在你胃里破壳出生不成？”  
随着枪刃身体触电般的抽搐，一枚淡黄色的软球跳出了他的口腔，然后是第二枚，更多更多……白魔松开了他的下颚，转为扣着他的手臂，让他无法支撑身体，只能在白魔的手下被拎着头发呕吐。  
胃里的酸液一股脑涌上来，呛到他的鼻腔里，刺激的酸味几乎塞住了他的呼吸，让他泪水狂涌，可什么都无法阻止他的胃部抽搐了，他不断地呕吐。胃囊仿佛要将之前受到的虐待全部报复回来一样剧烈地抽动，恨不得把自己也吐出来洗干净，好远离那些滋味糟糕的恶心软卵。  
直到除去胃液什么都再吐不出来了，才慢慢停下来，他喘息着，重新恢复了部分嗅觉，鼻端闻到这新鲜的酸苦味，又隐隐有些恶心……  
“……”  
这满地的圆蛋，都是从他嘴里吐出来的？  
又想吐了……  
白魔松开手，枪刃就身体一软倒了下去，而本人十分惊诧，惊恐地发觉自己甚至没有力气抬手……  
“好了好了，接下来要看枪刃生小宝宝咯。”  
白魔伸手去掰枪刃的腿，羞耻感让枪刃下意识伸手去推她，然而被白魔轻松格开，他惊讶地瞪着眼睛，被白魔摆弄成双腿大开的姿势。  
“呃……”  
白魔手臂挽着他的大腿抱着他，宛如对待幼儿一般的姿势令他羞耻得身体轻颤……  
为什么……  
明明没有被捆住，可是四肢像是被煮化了一样无力。白魔在笑，耻笑他无力的反抗，白魔按压着他肛口的橡胶肛塞，让他浑身越是发软。这诡异的，虚弱的自己，令他痛恨非常，几乎要疑心是什么古怪的药物作用。  
不过那不可能。  
“唔呃……”  
白魔揉动他鼓胀的小腹，然后怪异的滑腻蠕动的恶心与快感又一阵阵窜过他的脊背，令他忍不住躬起身体，夹紧双腿。白魔揽住他的脖子，在他的大腿上来回抚摸，摇起头，“不行哦枪刃，听我的，把腿张开，不然小宝宝生不出来，腿张开。”  
强忍着羞意咬着牙，枪刃在白魔的指示下一点点张开腿，像个临产的孕妇一样坐在地上，看着自己腿间的肛塞……  
像失禁一样的感觉在身体里流动，让他微微皱眉……  
“准备好了吗？”  
“唔……”枪刃垂下眼睛，压住心中的恐惧，点了点头。  
白魔伸手捏住了肛塞露在外面的尾端，只是微松动了下，就激得枪刃轻喘一声。  
“这么敏感啊？还没开始呢明明？”  
枪刃被她臊地耳尖发红，忍不住小声催促，“快一点。”  
“好……嘛。”  
说着捏着那枚肛塞，白魔小幅度拔插，“这么快可以吗？”  
然后是转动，“还是这么快？”  
枪刃立马脑子就乱了，喘上粗气身体发抖，括约肌被亵玩让失禁的感觉更加鲜明，一波波冲击着他的意识，“呜……”  
“忍不住了吗？那准备好……”  
“扑哧——！”随着白魔恶意十足的配音，她快速拔出了肛塞，期望看到爆发性的场景，然而……  
维埃拉失望地垂下耳朵，抱着浑身抖个不停的枪刃十分无奈，“你还真是倔啊我说。”  
“被怪兽卵操爽了舍不得放出来吗？”摸着枪刃绷地紧紧的下腹部，白魔取笑。  
“呜……”枪刃努力收缩着穴口，却还是忍不住那股排泄的冲动，羞耻得脸红到了脖子根，闭着眼睛不敢低头。  
憋不住松弛的肌肉噗地吐出一个圆溜溜的蛋，温温热热还带着人类身体的体温，滑到地上带出一片湿渍，然后噗嗵噗嗵黏腻的水声逼得枪刃恨不得塞住自己的耳朵。  
被他人近距离观看排泄了，自己像个母兽一样打开大腿在“生蛋”，仿佛被羞耻感所穿透了的他，却隐隐又发现更加恐怖的事实。  
“唔嗯……唔唔……”不断滑过肠道的，滚动着的，让他浑身发软的感觉……  
争先恐后排出身体的蛋不断摩擦着他的敏感点，那微弱的快感不断叠加升温，身体被无可抑制的情欲所侵袭。他蜷缩着脚趾，也蜷起身体，在激烈的欲望下浑身发颤，白魔低头舔他的颈侧，湿润的触觉弄得枪刃更加迷乱。他举起手臂向后探，试图摸到维埃拉的脸，却判断失误只攀住了脖子。  
情欲的浪潮下，理智显得那么不堪一击，他惊恐地发现，他要……  
快感将他击倒。  
枪刃眼神一空。  
“射出来了欸，好厉害。”  
过量的快感几乎搅糊了他的脑子，而羞耻感却执着于揪出尚存的理智来鞭笞他的自尊。  
“枪刃一边生着魔物卵，一边爽得高潮了呢。”  
“呜……”  
被羞辱得太过彻底……  
枪刃再也忍受不住自己像个倒置的窄口容器一样不断倒出恶心的滑溜卵蛋，合拢了狼藉一片的双腿，手搭膝盖埋下了头……  
“……欸？”  
白魔愣了一愣，才拍拍枪刃后背，“怎么了？”  
没反应。  
“枪刃？”  
“……”  
“……你该不会哭了吧？”  
枪刃猛一回头瞪她，吓得白魔一缩脖子，好嘛……没哭，看到了。  
不过眼睛怎么好像有点红的样子，天呐……  
兴奋感与罪恶感一同汹涌地漫上来，白魔的心里巨浪奔腾，感觉血都热了起来往脑门直窜，好半晌说不出话来。  
“对不起嘛……”  
维埃拉貌似诚意十足地深深低下头去，却是为了隐住了嘴角藏不住的笑意。  
偷偷坏笑了好一会，她才肃整了表情，抬起头来一本正经，“不过你不要反抗那个生……呃，把那些东西弄出来啊，不清出来会很麻烦的。”  
“我知道。”枪刃轻蹙着眉，表情有点尴尬又有点纠结，最后叹了口气，认命地掰开自己的双腿……  
白魔重新谄媚地贴上来，假借帮他按摩的名义暗地使坏戏弄他，枪刃被她弄得时不时轻挣一下，却又没有真的反抗起来。  
枪刃被搞得浑身脏兮兮的，像条落到泥坑里的狗，迈着酸软的腿再去摸到自己寒光闪耀武器的时候都有点迟疑，有种……怪异的不协调感……  
“那些黏液跟蛋到底是什么东西？”  
“当然是真的魔物卵啊，这可是我我好不容易从怪物巢穴里偷……”  
“白魔……”  
“好嘛……食品材料做的，加了带腥味的佐料。洗澡出门左拐小路后面有山泉，不谢。”  
从枪刃的眼神里读出了“你果然蓄谋已久”的暗语，白魔理直气壮地瞪回去，没错她就是蓄谋已久，不过考虑挺周到的不是吗。  
转过那个光暗交界的拐角，远离了白魔的视线，枪刃挺直的脊背陡然弯了下去，本就头晕目眩的他被刺目的阳光照得眼睛发花，猛力摇头挥去这股疲惫，他听到白魔的声音又绕着弯追出来……  
“对了，学者让我拜托你去他们另个队里帮忙当几天ST，问你答不答应来着！”  
“可以。”那该死的通讯贝真是想起来就恼火，“她通讯你就为了这个？为什么不打我的贝？”  
“对啊，还能是啥？谁叫你总一脸凶巴巴，吓得我们的小后辈怕你嫌弃他们，都不敢直接问你，她觉得找我求你成功率高啊。”  
“……”  
“喂枪刃你还好吗？”  
枪刃一个回头瞥见那洁白的袍角，立刻收回了撑在岩壁上的手，明明一直与她对话着，他居然连她走到了附近都没有及时发觉……  
“不太好。”  
“诶？！”已经做好准备听枪刃逞强的白魔被弄了个措手不及，枪刃伸到她脸前的手让她直往后躲……  
枪刃摇摇从自己腿间揩下来的满手黏液，“都是你弄得，恶心死了。”  
走起路来都是满脑子无法忽略的两腿之间的滑腻感。  
“诶嘿嘿……”白魔吐吐舌头，“我这不是怕……”  
好嘛，不用担心，知道了。  
“不过跟那帮蠢货打本简直让人血压高，你还真愿意去啊？”  
“……”  
那帮……蠢货？  
枪刃忍了又忍，终于还是忍不住，“你对得起人家叫你老师吗？”  
“什么啊，我说的又没错。”白魔耸耸肩，一脸无辜。  
“那也不是这样说，所有人都是从新手磨炼过来的，他们需要一点成长的空间。”  
“诶，看不出来你对萌新原来这么有耐心的？你，温柔导师？”  
但还是不跟她理论了。  
……  
虽然替补的ST是让学者找到了，而且这个枪刃还强的离谱，小伙伴们都很羡慕，甚至想知道她从哪认识的大佬，但是……  
这个相处模式实在太奇怪了。  
知道的以为是学者认识的大佬亲友，不知道的还以为枪刃是来老板队打工，包括邀请人学者在内，队里的人有一个算一个，谁都不理。以至于眼神交流无效，他开口商量换T时另个T都莫名有了种受宠若惊的感觉。  
跟他一起的白魔法师可就随和多了，很快跟大家打成一片。甚至有人胆子大的问起她脖子上的抓痕。在暧昧怀疑的目光下，白魔摸摸自己脖子，“养了猫，只是破了点皮所以没用魔法治。”  
这毫不羞怯的态度看起来可信度极高，就连顺便教育学者的和蔼导师样也那么真实。  
不要在无关紧要的事情上浪费魔力。  
就比如……某个闷得像石头的ST。  
当然后面这句没说出来。  
跟对白魔带点敬仰的亲近感不同，学者对枪刃的畏惧在那通转接的通讯贝之后更加严重，几乎到了见面绕路走的程度，当然她并不敢真的绕路，只是十分谨慎地假装“自然”地与枪刃保持了一定距离而已。  
“学者。”  
在讨伐结束之后散场时被冷不丁点名叫住，学者连脖子都僵住了，下意识地去看白魔，然而她敬爱的导师似乎并没有注意到她这边的情况，于是只好硬着头皮回应，“枪刃前辈。”  
看到枪刃眉头一皱，她顿时暗叫糟糕，紧张地大脑空白，差点没听清枪刃接下来的话。  
“欸……不用奶？”  
“是啊，接线之后还有一大段时间没伤害，所以不用浪费GCD单奶我。”这吭哧吭哧应急读鼓舞盾的操作真是看着都累，白魔是怎么忍住不去纠正她的？  
学者慢慢吞吞想了一下回忆了时间轴，对自己打了这么多局都没有想到这点很是脸红，“是哦……”  
白魔一面跟旁边人聊八卦，一面转着耳朵，嘴角轻翘。  
呃，所以，枪刃就为了这个叫住她的吗？  
“对不起，下次不会了，那个……”  
“嗯？”  
学者有些想为自己之前打扰枪刃的通讯贝道歉，犹豫一下又没敢提，“如，如果还有什么奶的不对的地方，请前辈一定要跟我说，谢谢您。”  
“你怎么奶关我什么事……”  
这毕恭毕敬的态度真是叫人头疼。  
枪刃脸色一沉，“还有，别叫我前辈了。”  
对了，枪刃之前就提过不要叫前辈，她居然给忘了。学者紧张得手心冒汗，小声嗫嚅，“那……怎么叫？因为叫老师也是前辈，所以我以为……”  
枪刃完全搞不懂她的苦恼，“直接叫名字。”  
“啊？”  
“直接叫名字就好，我可不像某些好为人师的假导师喜欢逼着别人叫前辈。”  
“喂，我还在这里的好吗？”兔子白魔一个猛回头迅速转身，指着枪刃，“说谁是假导师呢？！”  
“说的就是你，硬拉着平辈人充前辈就算了，还不教手法，你是个什么导师……自己还在划水，过不过分哪你。”  
“……”学者看着这从进队开始就半句话不说仿佛陌路人的两位突然就为她的事吵起来，惊得目瞪口呆。  
“简直就是污蔑，我哪里没有教，学者我没教你说有些情况不用奶吗？”  
然后他们乱七八糟地吵了好些句，最后以枪刃对学者冷冷的一句话结束，“就这样，以后奶人有什么不懂的你都去问她。”  
……好像，姑且算是，捡到便宜了？  
虽然很古怪，但好像是枪刃为她争取到的？实习生懵懵懂懂不知道为什么枪刃要帮她，心里涌起了莫大的感激之情。  
“太感谢了。”  
“我单纯对某些人占别人口头便宜还不负责任的样子看不下去而已。”  
白魔从鼻子里哼了一声，不置可否。  
“我对某些人只会打自己循环自我感觉良好的傻样也感到很遗憾。”  
这家伙真的理解什么叫“成长的空间”？他都不知道他的这副态度对萌新队友们造成了多大的心理压力。


End file.
